Jaded
by Aska
Summary: Saki and Jade were once lovers, but all that changed. This is the story of Gertrude, their daughter. She's really cool! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Aska here. This is my second long fic. Splinter and April Forever is nearly done but this idea started poking me so I have begun work on this. Please review and I will update.

Chapter 1

"Why do you always wear armor?" She fingered his chest plate.

"Because..er..I like it." 

"Well it's annoying, heavy, cold, and totally unappealing." Her finger stopped its motion, and she slowly withdrew herself.

"I…"

"And if you can't take it off then I can't do this anymore." She was off the bed, pulling clothes on in the dark room.

"Jade..wait.." There was a slight tone of desperation in his voice.

"It's over, Saki. This shredder role-play has gotten real old." She opened the door to leave, but Shredder was already on the rebound. The foot were already waiting for her at the door, blocking her way, not allowing her to leave.

"Sorry I can't let you leave." 

"What is this?" She was now in their clutches with nowhere to go.

"Take her to the chamber."

"You're crazy!" Jade yelled at she was roughly escorted away.

At first, all she could do was yell and scream, but time passed and she became quiet. She ate less, food seemed less appealing, the nausea was overwhelming, and for once Saki was concerned. A doctor came to see her, and it had been determined she was pregnant.

"You're pregnant, Jade." 

"This can't be happening." Jade curled up in a corner, crying, afraid, alone, rejecting the very thought of motherhood. Saki put a hand out towards her.

"You're not a alone. I still love you. Please, let me take care of you." She looked up remembering that she once cared about this person, and took his hand allowing him to pull her up.

"I..don't know what to say." 

"Shh..my dear, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay. He embraced her against his cold body. Even without the armor, he felt cold.

Shredder was true to his word; she was very well taken care of throughout the pregnancy. Unfortunately conversations such as what to name the baby would be nothing but a sweet memory of the past.

"What should we name the baby?"

"If it's a girl: Gertrude. If it's a boy: Gilbert."

"Both beautiful names" said Shredder.

Nine months passed and the time for birth had finally come. A baby girl was born to them and even though it should have been a happy time for the couple; it was not.

"Gertrude is beautiful." Said Saki of his new daughter.

"I don't want to look at her." Said Jade, and she became more distant and depressed. Eventually she decided running away was the best option.

"Foot, find her and kill her. She is no good to Gertrude." He did not look as menacingly holding the child while making this order.

The foot searched the foot tower until they found the lost, crazy woman and ended her life just like that.

"I'm so sorry." Saki said, sadly watching the love of his life die on screen, shielding Gertrude from the bloodshed. "Now who wants a bed time story." cooed Shredder. 

End of Chapter 1

What will become of Gertrude? What story did Shredder read to her? Review for an update!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you MidnightHeir and The Burninator Named Trogdo…….

Shredder cool and nice and he like Gertrude and he also meanie head.

Chapter 2

The years flew by and little Gertrude got older and older. Shredder loved Gerty very much. He trained her in the way of the ninja and the foot clan. She loved to fight and beat up people; or those strange green creatures that would break into the foot tower every once and awhile. Gerty did not like those freaks, in fact she despised them because they caused her father so much trouble. Was it so wrong to want to change the world, overthrow the current government, and unleash chaos unto the world? Gerty thought it was perfectly reasonable.

Shredder had a room full of photos from when she was young and very cute. He loved her so much. He thought back to the woman he once loved but not really: Jade. He had met her at a business meeting, got her drunk on purpose, and took her back to the foot tower. They had a fun night, and she decided that it didn't need to be just a one-night stand. So she came by often, to sleep with him, and have fun. The problem was the armor, the child, and of course the insanity.

One summer's day, shredder made the realization that he was an utrom, an alien being not of this world. It had never occurred to him until 16 years after the effect that it was strange to have a fully human child. He came to realize that Gerty was not his own daughter, but must be the daughter of another man. Jade had been sleeping around, and that was unacceptable even though he had been sleeping around as well.

He burst into her bedroom and slapped her across the face.

"You bitch! How dare you not be my daughter!!" he yelled and she was caught by surprise.

"But father…I don't understand." Said Gerty and she laid on the floor, confused, hurt.

"You're mother, Jade, was a slut. Your father is someone else."

"Does it matter? I love you daddy." She looked up at him with those cute, adorable eyes that got her out of trouble many a times. It did not work on Shredder this time, and he smacked her again.

"I am not your father. Get out of this room. You will with the other members of the foot from this day forward. He exited the room, leaving her to cry all alone.

Weeks passed and thing between her and her father did not get any better. Shredder would occasionally inflict punishments onto the foot as an example of what happens with failure. Gerty seemed to be his target for this demonstrations, and he put much of the blame on her.

"Father please." She would plead with him and that would just make him angrier.

One day those accursed turtles stormed into the foot tower for some mission or whatever it was they were after. She was sick and tired of being controlled, beaten, and ignored by her father. Enough was enough and she decided to help the turtles to piss him off.

"Come this way. I will show you where the evil device is." She told the blue one.

"Thanks. Why are you helping us?" asked the blue clad turtle, Leonardo (Leo).

"Because my father, the shredder, is a bastard, and I hate it here."

"Come with us. You can be free." Said the orange turtle; he looked happy to see a human girl, and really wanted her to live with them. The orange turtle's name was Michelangelo (Mike or Mikey).

"Really? I can come live with you?"

"No." said the red one, Raphael (Raph but never Raphy. If you call him Raphy, he will poke you in the eye with his sai.)

"Raph!" said Leo.

"I'm okay with it. Looks like three against one." Said the purple turtle, Donatello (Don or Donnie). Raph grumbled.

"Don't you mean two? Splinter is not going to be happy." Said Raph.

"I'm sure he'll be okay with it once he finds out this poor girl has been so mistreated by the shredder." Said Leo and the others agreed.

"Let's get out of here then. By the way, my name's Gertrude but everybody just calls me Gerty."

"Nice to meet you, Gerty." Mikey replied; he was so in love already.

End of Chapter 2

OMG!! Gerty's living with the turtles! So awesome! I wish I could live with the turtles!! Please review and I will update this fic.


End file.
